Bugs Meet Spider
by VeeandreaHart
Summary: Haha! I'm Spidergirl in this story! In your faces! Hahaha! She was an off-the-wall crazy with an insane fear of insects. So, naturally, Margi and Shino won't like each other, but what if they're each fascinated by what the other can do? Rated T for cuss word and Margi's dirty mind...


**Yes, finally! A Shino/OC fanfiction! Oh, yeah! In this episode, I'm going introduce my spider-powers! Yayy!**

**I do not own Naruto.**

It has been a hot year. Too hot. So hot that the birds has flown south and hadn't come back. I looked to the sky, hoping to see the sun, but I was—yet again—disappointed.

Sighing, I continued walking down the virtually empty road, waiting. For what, I didn't know, but I knew that I was waiting for something. "Hey," a female voice said behind me. I wasn't sure she was talking to me or not, so I turned around. "You guys need to behave. We don't know where we are, so we have to find out!"

There was a group of eight people, two adults and six teenagers around my age give or take a few years. I walked over to them. "Uh, hi," I waved, slightly uncomfortable now that their attention was directed towards me. "Do you guys, uh, need some help?"

One of the adults, a woman with bright red eyes, smiled at me. "Yes, that would be most appreciated. My name is Kurenai Yuhi, and this is my team Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame," she said. I blinked. _Did she just say team?_ I thought.

Then the other adult, a male in a…oh god a green full-body suit with a bowl cut, stepped up—a little too enthusiastically for my tastes—and said in a very loud voice, "Hello, my name is Might Guy, and this is my youthful team! This is TenTen, Neji Hyuga, and Rock Lee!"

"Um…hi?" okay, these people are really creepy. "I'm Margi. It's nice to meet you, I think…"

"Hello, my new youthful friend!" Rock Lee—who looked like a mini version of Might Guy, furry eye brows and all—said, coming up to me and giving me a thumbs up. "Your hair is very interesting! Is it natural?"

"Uh, no," I said, fingering my hair. "I dip-died it."

"You…what?" the girl named TenTen asked. "I don't understand how your hair is black with pink ends."

"I use this…uh…substance to dye the ends of my hair."

"I think it looks very youthful! Congratulations!" Rock Lee cheered.

"You're scaring me," I said, equally enthusiastic. "I'm going to talk to Kurenai's team!"

I walked over to them. _Okay, out of Might Guy's "team" TenTen seems to be the most normal. Lee's a complete weirdo and Neji looked like he wanted to kill something. So Tenten's my most likely to-be friend._

"Hey hey hey," I smiled at the three. "You probably already know but I'm Margi."

"H-hello, Margi-Chan," the girl—Hinata—stuttered. I grinned at her.

"You don't have to be shy with me, Hinata!" I smiled widely. "I hope we can be good friends!" I turned to the boys. "Whish one is which?"

"I'm Kiba," said a boy with two triangular tattoos on his face, with a wolfish grin. "And I'm free tonight."

"I'm not!" I smiled back. "So I take it that you're Shino?"

He looked up at me; well at least I think he did, seeing as he was wearing sunglasses. "Oh, I'm glad to see that I wasn't forgotten," is what he said.

I looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

"He's being all sulky because Naruto didn't recognize him right away," Kiba explained.

"Do I want to know who Naruto is?"

"Naruto is Hinata's secret lover," Kiba said while waggling his eyebrows.

"K-Kiba-kun!" Hinata gasped, turning a bright shade of red.

"I don't sulk," Shino said.

"Shino," I said. He turned to look at me.

"Yes?"

"Oh, I was just showing you that I know your name! Aren't you proud of me," I smiled brightly. "Excuse me, Miss Kurenai?"

"Hmm, yes?" the red eyed woman replied.

"What exactly is the problem that you need help with?"

"We don't know where we are, how we got here," she explained. "And we don't have a place to stay."

"Oh, well that's easy," I smiled, facing all eight of them. "You guys are in West Haven, Connecticut! I don't know how you got here though."

"Do you know how to get to Konoha from here?" Might Guy asked.

"Uh…Konoha doesn't exist…" I said slowly. They gave me a look that said I was crazy. "It's…it's a made-up place from a show…uh…"

"That's impossible-"

"I don't know what's going on, but until _you_ guys figure out what's going on you can crash at my place!"

"Why would we crash your place?" Rock Lee asked.

"Are you implying that you do not desire to have a place to stay?"

"But did you not just ask us if we wanted to crash your house?"

"Yes, crash being a synonym for staying at in that context," I explained. "So I was asking do you want to stay at my house?"

"That would be very nice of you," Kurenai said.

"Thank you, the fire of youth must burn brightly within you!" Might Guy yelled at the same time.

Suddenly, thunder rang out as lightning lit up the sky. I perked up. "Did you see that?" I asked, excited, running up to Team Kurenai—that's what I've decided to call them. I grabbed both Hinata's and Shino's hands. "Did you see it? Did you? Did you?"

"U-um yes w-we did, Margi-Chan," Hinata stuttered, obviously taken aback by my sudden outburst.

"Yes," Shino replied. "What about it?"

"It's going to rain!" I exclaimed. "I'm so excited! Where I live, it never rains! It's so lame! That's why I love coming here and staying with my chibi!" I smiled. "Well, what are you waiting for? Do you want a place to stay or not?"

"Yes, of course," Kurenai responded.

"Then come on!" I smiled cheekily as I dragged Hinata and Shino behind me. Five minutes of walking/being dragged pasted and Shino calmly asked me to let go of him. "Whatever you say, uh…uh…what's your name again?"

"Can I send my bugs after her," he asked Kiba.

"Wait! Did you say bugs?" I demanded to know.

"Yes, why?" he turned to me.

"You…have bugs…"

"Yes."

"And you have them with you?"

"Yes."

"Right now?"

"Yes."

"Oh…"

"Is there a problem?" he asked me.

"Uh…bugs terrify me…a lot…"

"Oh, so would you say that someone who, say, has millions of bugs living inside of him is unattractive?" Kiba asked me, looking deviously towards Shino who gave him an annoyed glance.

"Well, as long as the bugs don't come into my line of vision…well…" I thought for a minute. "No it depends on what kind of insect."

"They're called kikaichu," Kiba said, smiling. "Are you disgusted?"

"I've never heard of that particular kind of bug," I frowned, looking at Shino. "Are they a type of spider?"

"No, why would that matter?" Shino asked.

I looked at him. "Spiders are the vain of my existence," I glared. "I hate them with a burning passion." I smiled. "But as long as your bugs aren't spiders, then I'm okay. I might be startled the first time I see them though. Anyways, onward! My home awaits!"

Soon we were at my home. Soon we were at my sister's home, rather. "Here we are," I cheered, opening the front door. "I hope Amy doesn't mind that I invited you to stay with us. Eh, she deserves it."

"What do I deserve?" Amy asked walking out of the dining room

"Hey, I met some weirdoes, some stranger than others, and they had nowhere to stay, so I told them they could stay here," I smiled. "I figured you wouldn't mind because you love me!"

"Mmhmm," she pursed her lips. "Fine, but they stay in your room."

"And I stay on the couch?" I asked.

"No, you can stay in your room."

"But…there are guys…" I said.

"Well, you trusted them enough to allow them into my home," she shrugged. "You should trust them enough to sleep in the same room as you. Besides don't you have that thing under your pillow? They couldn't hurt you if they tried. Not to mention your powers."

"Powers?" Rock Lee asked. "What sort of youthful powers do you possess, Margi-Chan?"

"Shino controls bugs," I said, changing the subject. "Isn't that cool?"

"Wait, what kind?"

I thought for a moment. "I don't remember, but I remembered his name, and that makes him happy and non-sulky!"

"Are they spiders?" Amy looked at me.

"If they were spiders would I allow him in my-" I broke off, spinning around and throwing a rock that I didn't know I had. It flew through the air, narrowly missing Shino's head and hit the wall.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Kiba yelled.

I walked past him and glared at the spider guts on the wall. "Gross, spiders," I growled.

"Whoa, you weren't even looking!" Rock Lee shouted. "Your youthful spirit must be fully intact to sense that spider!"

"Oh, no…that's part of my powers…" I smiled sheepishly.

"What kind of powers are those?" Kiba demanded.

"Well, you see, I was in this science lab and I kind of became a test subject," I smiled. "I got bit by a spider, and I got enhanced speed, strength, spider sensing, and I can shoot webs from my wrists."

"Wait, they use human test subjects?" Kurenai asked, concerned.

"Uh…no, not yet. See what they do is, they continuously modify the formulas for the spiders until the animal test subjects don't die. And they haven't really gotten that far yet. I asked some scientists who told me that the animal test subjects usually die within three weeks of the injection after the four powers develop," I smiled at the group.

"W-wait, so you're going to die?" Hinata asked, worried for her new friend.

"There's a possibility that she's going to die," Amy corrected.

I shook my head. "No, no. There's a _high_ possibility that I'm going to die," I recorrected.

"Aren't you worried?" Kurenai asked.

"Hmm," I thought about it for a moment. "No, not really. I have cool spider powers. If I die right now, the only regrets that I would have would be not owning an ostrich, not having a boyfriend, or my first kiss, or not getting married and having a loving family, and not riding every roller coaster in the world…"

Fifteen minutes later, Amy interrupted my rant. "Okay! I think that's enough," she said. "I think you have made your point!"

"Okay, I'm sorry," I addressed the crowd of my new friends. "Shall I be showing you to your…room? Hey, Amy, I can understand why us teenagers would room together, but shouldn't the adults at least have their own room?"

"They can room with me," my big sister shrugged.

"That is very considerate of you! Come, I will show you my youthfulness by racing you up the stairs!" Might Guy shouted.

"Okay, look," I said coming up to him. "You were youthful, like, thirty years ago. It's just creepy now. And you know what else?"

"What, my youthful friend?" he asked, not showing any signs of being fazed by my calling him unyouthful.

"I…" I looked up at him, smiling brightly. "I want to play with Shino and his bugs!" I skipped over to the said boy, smiling. "Shino, can I play with you and your bugs?"

"I thought you didn't like bugs?" Shino asked.

"But I want to see you control your bugs," I explained. "It sounds really cool the way Kiba explained it."

"But it's nothing like Kiba explained it."

"But I don't care! Let me see your bugs," I did a pouty face. "Please?"

"Only if you show me some of your spider powers," he bargained, sounding curious.

"Okay, I guess that's deal," I smiled at him. He just looked at me, adjusting his glasses. "Okay, let's go!"

"Margret, you have to go to bed now," Amy said, scoldingly.

"AMY, DON'T CALL ME THAT! Gosh, my name is Margi. Jeez, woman, get it right!"

"It's time for bed-"

"Can't I just see Shino's bugs, please?"

"I said to go to bed," Amy growled before going back up the stairs to her room.

"Okay, Amy," I said, bowing my head in defeat. "Come, my youthful new friends, I will show you to our youthful sleeping quarters!"

"You sound like Lee," TenTen said, sweatdropping.

"I know, so not my style, right? Guess I'll try talking like Shino next," I smiled. "I'll start…now!"

It was quiet for a few moments before TenTen decided to speak. "Hey, Margi, how do you spell your name?"

I looked at her after putting my Diva sunglasses on and popping my collar. "Oh, I see. I bet you know how to spell Kurenai. You know, you should try to be more considerate with friends. You could end up hurting someone's feelings."

Kiba laughed. "That sounds just like him!"

"Eh, this is boring. No offense, Shino!" I said. "It's sexy when you do it, but it's just not me! So, come over yonder with me."

I started walking upstairs, hearing the others follow me. "Nom nom nom, looododo, hum Lalalalala!"

"What are you doing, my youthful friend?"

"Lee," I smiled. "I'm making stupid noises, what does it look like I'm doing?"

At the end of the hall on the second floor is my room. My door all beautiful with the names of my closest friends written all over it in various fonts and colors. I opened the door only to close it again right after. "I am _almost_ finished cleaning my room, by the way."

I opened the door again, walking in. "W-wow, Margi-Chan, you have a lot of reading materials!"

"Yeah, as long as you guys are staying here, you can borrow anything that is mine, excluding undergarments and shoes," I smiled. "So you can read any of those, Hinata!"

"T-thank you, Margi-Chan," she bowed deeply.

"Okay, I'm confused," I looked away. "Oh, yeah. I only have one bed and a pull out bed, so you guys can shared and fight over whom gets what, but I'm going to sleep on my bean bag chair! So…goodnight, TenTen! Goodnight, Hinata! Goodnight, Lee! Goodnight, Neji! Goodnight, Kiba! Goodnight, Shino!" I grinned, pecking Shino on the nose. The others looked at me quite oddly, while Hinata smiled lightly and Shino's face remained impassive.

I smiled at their facial expressions and made my way to my bean bag chair, making myself comfy.

**Anyways, how'd you like the first chapter? Please review, but no flames please! Can someone tell me if my characters were OOC? If any of them were, I'm sorry, and I'll try to fix it next chapter!**

**Loves and hugs, my lovely minions,**

**Vee**


End file.
